This research is part of a longitudinal study that addresses the problem of the persistence of high risk births among low income mothers in the U.S. It is concerned with social factors associated with poor birth outcomes, such as childbearing at an early age, low maternal educational attainment, lack of good perinatal care, and high levels of stress.